1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a computer system to adjust over-scan, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology has improved with high speed, resolution of a television (TV) is improved to a standard definition (SD) level and a high definition (HD) level, and accordingly, the TV can be changed to a display providing multi-functions rather than providing a broadcast program to be viewed. That is, a currently released TV has multi-functions so that the TV is connected with various image sources and displays the corresponding image.
However, in order to remove noise components in an edge portion of a screen, a TV manufacturer increases an input screen frame to be larger than a substantial image during a television manufacturing process. That is, the TV manufacturer produces a television with an over-scanned input screen frame. Accordingly, an image displayed on a TV screen may be partially lost in an edge portion of the TV when the TV displays an image not from a broadcasting signal but in connection with an external image source (e.g., a personal computer (PC)).
In general, a screen of a PC displays various menus, including a start menu, and icons in edge portions, particularly in a bottom edge portion of the screen, and therefore a user may experience inconvenience when important information is displayed on the edge portion of the screen.